A Diáspora como objeto
John Peffer Afrofuturismo (Barthélémy Toguo, Carte de Séjour) Este artigo é dedicado a Skunder Boghossian, 1936-2003 A entrada espetacular de Barthélémy Toguo na Bienal da Arte Africana Contemporânea Dak’art 1998 apresentava simultaneamente a marca de uma abordagem à materialidade e ao conceito de África, que tem insuflado uma nova vida à cena artística internacional. Uma modesta escultura em madeira, portátil, com o tamanho aproximado de uma cadeira, ao jeito daquele gênero de objetos maravilhosos que facilmente se incluíam na bagagem dos visitantes durante e após a era colonial, e que pelas dimensões e pela técnica correspondiam àquilo que os europeus poderiam considerar como sendo arte. Mas o objeto de Toguo ridicularizava essa história (Fig. 1). No momento da inauguração o autor sentou-se em cima do objeto e pôs-se a acariciar uma versão mais pequena que aconchegava nos braços: a sua arte africana portátil assemelhava-se mais a uma enorme rolha de champanhe francês do que a uma figura de um altar dogon. Que estava ele a festejar (ou a fetichizar)? Na realidade, tratava-se de uma divertida imitação de um carimbo de borracha utilizado para autenticar as autorizações de residência temporária em França, o tipo de autorização altamente desejado pelos residentes das antigas colônias francesas (mas que lhes era frequentemente recusado). Através da arte, Toguo estava a reformular a carte de séjour como qualquer coisa de pouco manejável – a oficial mas não menos arbitrária barreira entre a terra-mãe do mundo colonial e a fantasmática terra prometida da auto-suficiência econômica, da fama e da realização intelectual no Ocidente Era o caso na África do Sul da era do apartheid. Aqueles que gozavam de liberdade de circulação, que estavam relativamente libertos de uma geografia étnica e da casa-prisão da raça, que podiam entrar nos seus carros ou num avião e ir para qualquer parte dentro ou fora do país sem receio de perder a sua identidade ou sem que o seu passaporte/bilhete de identidade fosse investigado, tinham também mais liberdade para exprimir as suas opiniões do que a maioria da população. Para a maior parte da população, a liberdade de existir era considerada como uma contradição da liberdade de circular, o que talvez fosse o aspecto mais sufocante do apartheid.. Um dos métodos para compreender o significado de tal arte, característica de um número crescente de artistas africanos contemporâneos que vivem no estrangeiro, consiste em considerar a história dos usos discursivos e da valorização estética da idéia de uma diáspora africana em arte. Isto é importante pois que aquilo a que se tem chamado “arte africana contemporânea” pertence muitas vezes à diáspora. Como resultado desta história de amálgamas, os artistas africanos atualmente na Europa e na América, experimentando novas formas de diáspora, vivem simultaneamente como um privilégio e como um fardo a sua crescente visibilidade nas realizações de elite da arte internacional. Muita da nova arte procura deslocar a diáspora de uma posição de sujeito-que-fala para passar a ser um objeto-em-questão. Detém assim a potencialidade de proporcionar uma visão crucial da atual condição global. No entanto, tal visão tem as suas próprias fronteiras internacionais. O tema da diáspora James Clifford defendeu que pronunciar a palavra diáspora equivaleu a torná-la um tipo específico de tema da história, um tema ainda não inteiramente incluído nos discursos políticos do estado-nação Ver James Clifford, “Diasporas”, in Routes: Travel and Translation in the Late Twentieth Century, Cambridge, Mass.; Blackwell, 1997. De notar que a tese para a Segunda Bienal de Joanesburgo desenvolveu-se em parte a partir do texto de Clifford. Ver Okwui Enwezor, “Introduction. Travel Notes: Living, Working, and Traveling in a restless world”, in Enwezor et al.; Trade Routes: History and Geography. 2nd Johannesburg Biennale (Johannesburg: Greater Johannesburg Metropolitan Council, 1997). Ver também Robin Cohen, Global Diasporas: An Introduction (Seattle: University of Washington Press, 1997). Clifford e Cohen analisam uma vasta gama de formações e teorias da diáspora que vai para além do âmbito do presente artigo.. A palavra diáspora vem-nos dos antigo gregos, para os quais “diáspora” (dispersão, ou semear) estava associado a idéias de migração e colonização na Ásia Menor e no Mediterrâneo na Antiguidade, de 800 a 600 a.C. Na tradução grega alexandrina do Septuaginto (Deuteronômio 28:25) a palavra designava a dispersão dos judeus exilados da Palestina depois da conquista babilônica e da destruição do Templo no ano de 586 A.C. como uma maldição: “Serás disperso por todos os reinos da terra” Ver The Oxford English Dictionary, 2ª ed., vol. IV, 1989, Cohen (Global Diasporas, pp. 1-6) defende que a história e a metáfora do cativeiro da Babilônia, tradicionalmente visto como um lugar de opressão, pode também ser visto como criando um espaço cosmopolita para o florescimento da criatividade religiosa e cultural que deu forma a posteriores definições de judaísmo. Cohen observa que desde muito cedo a idéia de um povo judeu foi um produto desta disseminação de pessoas e de idéias, que inclusive “por volta do século IV A.C. havia já mais judeus a viver no exterior do que no interior da terra de Israel.” Por extensão, a dispersão de qualquer cultura de diáspora no interior de países alheios pode entender-se como sendo simultaneamente definidora dessas culturas dispersas e como contendo um enorme potencial criativo.. Assim, a conotação inicialmente positiva das sociedades que se disseminavam através e entre diferentes geografias políticas e culturais transformou-se num termo de opressão e de vitimização, em que o eu é confinado dentro do território do outro. Na era moderna, o termo tem sido usado como auto-descritivo pelas comunidades de armênios, de sul-asiáticos, de palestinos, de irlandeses, e de outros. Mais notável é o caso das comunidades africanas no Novo Mundo posteriores à era do tráfico escravagista atlântico. Também elas perfilharam decididamente a invocação bíblica de Babilônia, deslocando o seu significado para uma palavra de código designando o Ocidente ou a América, a nova terra do cativeiro, da corrupção moral e da alienação Cohen (Global Diasporas, p. 31) afirma que os termos “diáspora africana” e “diáspora negra” não eram habitualmente utilizadas até à década de 1950. No entanto, já no século XIX, várias permutações combinando um “etiopianismo” afrocêntrico com um tom bíblico entre os africanos das Américas prometiam uma quase imaginária “pátria” (algures) no continente africano.. É característico de muitas, mas não de todas as comunidades em diáspora a existência de uma história comum de expulsão violenta de uma terra-mãe, uma projeção histórica de pureza e de intemporalidade sobre a terra-mãe, sonhos de reatar com a terra-mãe e de lá regressar, um esforço coletivo de assimilação no seio de culturas hostis, e marginalização, muitas vezes prolongando-se por gerações, com base em alegadas diferenças étnicas, religiosas ou raciais na nova pátria. Para muitos, a experiência comum de marginalização na nova pátria sobrepõe-se a qualquer experiência de ligação à terra-mãe. Para alguns, a história de ser tratado como sendo “outro” no interior é talvez o aspecto mais forte da identidade comum onde assenta a construção de uma idéia de comunidade. Como Clifford observa: “As diásporas são muitas vezes delimitadas e definidas contra as normas das naçõesestado” Clifford, “Diasporas”, p. 250. No rastro de Paul Gilroy, defende que o discurso da diáspora constrói “esferas públicas alternativas, formas de consciência e de solidariedade comunitária, que mantêm a identificação fora do espaço/tempo nacional de modo a viver no interior, com uma diferença” Ibidem, p. 251.. No contexto particular daquilo que Gilroy chama o “Atlântico negro”, ligando a África à América do Norte, às Caraíbas e à Grã-Bretanha, o termo “diáspora” é um símbolo de “lutas políticas para definir a comunidade local, como comunidade distinta, em contextos históricos de deslocação” Ibidem, p. 252. Ver também a análise incisiva e anti-racista de Paul Gilroy da história e discurso do Atlântico Negro como uma contracultura da modernidade (cf. Paul Gilroy, The Black Atlantic: Modernity and Double Consciousness, Cambridge, Mass.; Harvard University Press, 1993).. A identificação com a terra de origem pode ser sede de ambivalência para muitas comunidades em diáspora, para as quais o regresso em sentido literal pode na realidade não ser desejável Clifford faz esta afirmação referindo-se à experiência judaica (“Diasporas”, p. 248); é igualmente relevante quanto à diáspora africana.. Talvez com as duas maiores exceções históricas do movimento “Retorno à África” de Marcus Garvey e da colônia americana da Libéria, o desenvolvimento de um mito coletivo sobre a natureza da África e, especialmente a partir da década de 1960, a reinvenção de uma cultura afrocêntrica na diáspora não conduziram a qualquer migração em larga escala de pessoas (exceto como turistas) de regresso ao continente. Naturalmente, a ambivalência afro-americana quanto à definição de África como a sua pátria, enquanto oposta ao local das suas raízes coletivas, não deve excluir um reforçado e ativo interesse pelas questões do continente africano. Mesmo assim, após várias gerações de residência, e mesmo de cidadania, e apesar da atual e dolorosa experiência de racismo estrutural que vivem, os africanos do Novo Mundo na sua maior parte aspiram aos mesmos valores da corrente dominante da cultura americana. Este aspecto largamente partilhado de uma educação americana e de uma visão do mundo comuns é eloquentemente evocado no vídeo a small world… (2000), realizado em colaboração por Sanford Bigger e Jennifer Zackin, que justapõe filmes mudos caseiros em super 8 de famílias judias e negras da classe média num loop de 5 minutos e meio. As imagens das lições de piano, dos passeios à Disneylândia, e das férias na praia parecem mundanamente semelhantes e ocasionalmente trocam de lado na tela. Aquilo que é retirado da vista, e fica fora deste enquadramento doméstico do quotidiano americano como uma aspiração comum da classe média, é a história política da marginalização das duas comunidades Ver Edwin T. Ramoran, “Sanford Biggers”, in Thelma Golden, Freestyle, catálogo de exposição (Nova Iorque; The Studium Museum em Harlem, 2001).. É também possível ler esta história em sentido inverso uma vez que, como uma longa genealogia de comentadores tão diversos como W.E.B. Du Bois e Robert Farris Thompson convincentemente demonstraram, a própria cultura americana de massas é sob muitos aspectos definida pela experiência afroamericana e foi criada em grande parte pelas contribuições culturais afro-americanas. A medida da repressão deste contributo na cultura dominante pode também ter um papel definidor da experiência americana. A África na América Outro tipo de ambivalência quanto ao local de origem é o que está contido nas idéias primitivizantes e anacrônicas que refletem mais os preconceitos dominantes da nova pátria do que qualquer experiência histórica real da terra-mãe idealizada. Especialmente no caso de a migração histórica ter sido o resultado de uma conquista da terra natal por uma força estrangeira, é comum entre os elementos da diáspora a tendência para sentir o impulso de melhorar a sorte dos seus compatriotas na terra-mãe considerados mais atrasados. Sentem que a sua dramática passagem do velho mundo ao novo, no centro da cultura do opressor, se traduziu numa nítida melhoria em avanços práticos e em princípios morais, e que é sua missão ajudar a civilizar tanto os seus irmãos provincianos como os seus concidadãos Uma identificação ambivalente da diáspora com a terra-mãe pode assumir muitas formas históricas diferentes, desde a manifestação de afronta coletiva contra a invasão da Etiópia pela Itália fascista em 1935, à oferta de assistência técnica benévola aos países africanos recentemente independentes na década de 1960, até aos continuados efeitos históricos do colonialismo e do terror dos colonos na antiga colônia americana da Libéria.. No contexto americano, Alain Locke, o principal teórico da Harlem Renaissance na década de 1920, estava interessado em novas formas de criatividade agora possíveis graças à matriz cosmopolita de africanos, antilhanos e negros americanos do Norte e do Sul que convergiam para o Harlem, em Nova Iorque, e para outros centros depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Locke reconheceu que a crescente diferenciação de classes e de diferenças culturais tornara mais difícil olhar o negro indiferenciadamente, e que a maior experiência partilhada destes diferentes grupos consistia em se descobrirem uns aos outros na metrópole. Era através da “proscrição e do preconceito… (que) estes elementos díspares (eram lançados) para uma área comum de contacto e interação” Alain Locke, (ed.), The New Negro, 1925 (reeditado por Simon & Schuster, 1997, Nova Iorque), pp. 5-6.. Esta reunião de elementos díspares do mundo negro não era um fenômeno cujos efeitos permanecessem isolados. Pelo contrário, “tal como ao judeu”, dizia Locke, “a perseguição está tornando o negro internacional” Ibidem, p. 14.. Um dos produtos deste novo cosmopolitismo da diáspora traduzia-se numa crescente consciência “de atuar como uma vaguarda dos povos africanos no seu contacto com a civilização do século XX” Ibidem.. Na opinião de Locke, a posição moral conquistada pelos africanos da diáspora era uma situação que permitia dominar os futuros acontecimentos no Novo Mundo, no Velho Mundo e na África. Em relação à diáspora negra na América, Locke salientava em especial o papel da arte como uma espécie de ação criativa de um acesso-a-uma-maior-autoconsciência no seio da dupla consciência enunciada por Du Bois em The Souls of Black Folks. Esta visão de Jano era o resultado de ver e viver em dois mundos simultaneamente: o mundo africano e o americano, o mundo dominante (branco) e o mundo massificado, marginalizado e estigmatizado de uma minoria (negra). A arte, para Locke, tinha de compor os valores complexos de um povo marginalizado operando ao mesmo tempo a partir do interior da corrente dominante. Igualmente crítica era a caracterização que Locke fazia do Harlem dos anos 20 como compreendendo já uma espécie de dupla composição da diáspora com outras diásporas no seu interior, incluindo africanos, caribenhos e pessoas das regiões rurais do Sul. No período que antecedeu a atual formulação da idéia de uma moderna diáspora negra, o seu local de nascimento, Harlem, era já um terreno híbrido. Arte Africana Contemporânea e Diáspora A grande ironia dos modernistas africanos da geração anterior reside talvez no fato de que foi a experiência de viverem em diáspora, fora da África, que permitiu a muitos deles envolver-se tão empenhadamente com imagens e idéias da história da África. Isto devia-se, entre outras coisas, ao acesso que tinham a coleções de arte da era colonial fora da África, ao encontro com outras diásporas africanas num ambiente cosmopolita, e à experiência de uma marginalização coletiva fora do continente. Provavelmente o modernista africano mais famoso foi Alexander “Skunder” Boghossian, que viveu em diáspora desde a década de 1960 até à sua morte no princípio de 2003. Em 1955, Boghossian, que cresceu na Etiópia e cujo pai era um armênio exilado, viajou para Londres para estudar na Slate School of Fine Art. Posteriormente mudou-se para Paris e estudou na École des Beaux Arts e na Grande Chaumière, permanecendo nessa cidade durante os dez anos seguintes, a ensinar, a fazer arte, e a absorver a vida cultural e política da década de 1960 em França. Boghossian conheceu aí novos artistas e pensadores dos movimentos Negritude e Surrealismo e despertou para um interesse que iria durar toda a sua vida pela arte etíope cristã e vernacular depois de ver as coleções da Bibliothèque Nationale. Regressou à Etiópia em meados da década de 1960, mudando-se depois na época da revolução para os Estados Unidos, onde ensinou várias gerações de jovens artistas na Universidade Howard, em Washington, D.C. Vale a pena lembrar que a Howard University, onde Skunder Boghossian começou a ensinar nos anos 70, é a mesma universidade onde Alain Locke tinha sido professor de Filosofia. No entanto, apesar de ter vivido no estrangeiro durante quase quarenta anos, Boghossian raramente é referido como um artista da diáspora ou como americano As notáveis exceções a esta tendência são a inclusão de Boghossian na exposição. Pelo contrário, à semelhança de outros expatriados da sua geração, como Ernest Mancoba, Uzo Egonu, Gerard Sekoto, Ibrahim el Salahi, e Iba Ndiyae, a sua obra tem sido habitualmente descrita como “arte africana contemporânea”. Apesar de considerar que pode ter interesse incluir a obra de Boghossian (e a obra daqueles artistas) nesta categoria, permitindo deste modo tornar mais complexo o significado de “arte africana contemporânea” como algo sem uma geografia fixa, acho que pode também ser compensador analisá-la em termos de como ela se relaciona com a idéia de diáspora. Ao ser qualificado como artista etíope, Boghossian pode ser visto como tendo sido um veículo, um portador e um conservador de cultura passivo, alguém que transportou dentro de si as tradições passadas do seu povo. Como um artista da diáspora, por outro lado, Boghossian foi um intérprete ativo e aglutinador do oceano de símbolos culturais do passado, tal como os encontrou nas suas viagens, para as gerações presente e futuras. Embora Boghossian apreciasse o estatuto de artista etíope influente, os seus objetivos artísticos eram a antítese do provincianismo. A arte dele realçava aquilo que via como sendo a conexão essencial entre toda a arte e música dos mundos culturais de África e da diáspora no seio do fluxo de uma civilização mundial universal mais vasta e mais abrangente (16). Embora tenha sido em Paris que Boghossian começou a estudar seriamente a história da arte etíope, será que foi por ele próprio ser da Etiópia que, quando esta arte era nova para ele, ela lhe surgiu como algo familiar? Quando estudava em Paris, Boghossian estudava também a própria cidade, a sua vida, o seu clima de debate intelectual e estético. Em Paris estudava também a África, tanto a sua própria herança etíope como a visão pan-africana abraçada pelo movimento da Negritude (17). Não terá sido precisamente a sua própria mobilidade entre zonas culturais que espicaçou a perspicácia estética de Boghossian? Como ele próprio disse uma vez: “Ninguém é profeta na sua terra” (18). thumb|right|200px|Skunder Boghossian, Cowboy USA Uma ponta por onde se pode começar é o autógrafo do artista, que Boghossian muitas vezes assinava com caracteres amáricos e latinos – indubitavelmente um sinal de que ele assumia uma espécie de subjetividade dividida que não ficava longe da dupla consciência que Du Bois há muito propusera. Ou considere-se, por exemplo, o seu Cowboy USA (1972), feito depois da sua mudança definitiva para os Estados Unidos e do seu envolvimento com intelectuais ligados ao movimento Black Power (Fig. 2) (19). A imagem mostra São Jorge, herói cristão ortodoxo oriental (e etíope) matando um dragão. Haverá nisto um sinal da identificação de Boghossian com os famosos cowboys e soldados negros mais tarde cantados por Bob Marley como uma referência histórica dos revolucionários negros? Aqui, o dragão, um símbolo eclesiástico do mal pagão e selvagem, é americanizado com estrelas e barras semelhantes às da bandeira americana, a substituir as escamas. Adotando o estilo da pintura tradicional etíope em pergaminho, a imagem está pintada numa pele de tambor, retirada do respectivo instrumento, esticada como que para curtir, e transformada numa insígnia ou num escudo, também a fazer lembrar um artefato nativo americano. O tema de um modo geral é ameaçador, mas a pele de tambor foi atada a uma nova cercadura, uma roda metálica de bicicleta, que acrescenta um ar de extravagância à composição. Cowboy USA combina os papéis do guerreiro simbólico, do curandeiro nativo, do xamã, do herói mítico e do cruzado contra a injustiça na nova Babilônia, numa reformulação de tudo o que é mais poderoso na difusão das culturas do mundo. Muitos dos artistas da diáspora, como Boghossian, mostraram uma tendência para repetir o espaço de África tal como se encontra disperso no seio da civilização universal da humanidade, reorientando assim as presunções universalistas do modernismo ocidental. Pode tomar-se uma posição ainda mais radical, especialmente em relação a artistas emigrados como Boghossian, e concordar com Rasheed Araeen quando disse que para esta geração anterior “o movimento de artistas da Ásia, da África e das Caraíbas para o Ocidente era também não entre culturas diferentes, mas um movimento dentro da mesma cultura definida e construída pela modernidade” (20). Araeen afirma ainda que, tal como acontecia com os seus equivalentes modernistas europeus como Pablo Picasso e Piet Mondrian, também eles emigrados nas capitais culturais da sua época, “era essencial para eles transgredir não apenas as culturas que tinham deixado, mas também as sua experiências de exílio” (21). Assim, uma arte que mantém o seu olhar simultaneamente sobre dois mundos não precisa de representar meramente duas experiências diferentes de duas localizações geográficas ou culturais diferentes, colocando as lado a lado sem dizer muito mais. Pode também ser crítica em relação aos dois lados da moeda rotativa da identidade, sugerindo a sua íntima (e muitas vezes dolorosa) fusão. O dilema da dupla visão diaspórica pode ser uma posição desorientadora de onde se façam exigências de caráter civilizacional tanto à antiga terra de origem como à nova pátria. A este propósito Araeen está muito próximo do espírito político de Du Bois. Identidade? Vão passear É muito bom viajar, mas uma das consequências incontornáveis de nos deixarmos ir ou nos deixarmos perder é que nunca mais podemos realmente voltar para casa como o mesmo “alguém” que antes éramos. Durante a história da modernidade, a maior parte das pessoas considerava a perda da “casa” uma tragédia; hoje, a arte sugere que por vezes pode ser uma das pequenas necessidades da vida (22). A arte dos artistas do século XX de ascendência africana que tiveram um papel pioneiro criou um espaço visual de afirmação subjetiva a partir do interior da dupla visão da diáspora. De fato, essa arte deu forma plástica a esta dupla consciência. A arte desses artistas era uma arte do gesto definidor de um lugar, como a marca na tela vazia que permite ao pintor começar a sua composição. Ao longo da década passada, uma geração mais nova de artistas da diáspora africana, que atingiram a maturidade artística na época que se seguiu à Guerra Fria, tem colhido aquilo que foi semeado pelos seus predecessores – quer tenham ou não consciência disso – e estão pondo em questão a própria base da subjetividade. O que é que mudou? Entre outras coisas, o velho pensamento dicotômico sobre nós e eles, eu e os outros, África e Ocidente, tornou-se mais difícil de justificar em termos simples. Por outro lado, como Laura Bigman demonstrou, a composição social das diásporas africanas recentemente chegadas aos Estados Unidos, depois dos anos 70, tinha um caráter diferente das primeiras formas de migração, quer forçada quer voluntária (23). Em termos relativos, esta nova diáspora africana é muito mais reduzida do que a constituída pelo tráfico escravagista atlântico, ainda que se tenha tornado altamente visível na arena pública. Bigman mostra que os seus membros “pertenciam tendencialmente a sectores mais abastados e cultos nas sociedades de origem, em parte porque a lei americana funcionava como um filtro, selecionando aqueles que se revelavam mais susceptíveis de serem assimilados pela sociedade americana” (24). A autora cita a Nigéria, a África do Sul, a Etiópia e o Egito como países onde os Estados Unidos têm interesses estratégicos e onde o inglês é uma das línguas oficiais – facilitando assim uma maior mobilidade entre países (25). Estes emigrantes seguiam, inicialmente, as passadas de muitos dos primeiros presidentes da África pós-independência que tinham frequentado universidades nos Estados Unidos, como Nnamdi Azikiwe e Kwame Nkrumah. Tencionando muitas vezes limitar-se a uma estada temporária, para frequentar uma instituição de ensino nos Estados Unidos e usar o diploma como um instrumento para um emprego de elite ao regressarem ao país, muitos deles viram-se sem recursos, com poucas perspectivas na África, quando foi retirado o grosso da ajuda exterior ao continente depois de 1989, ao ser oficialmente declarado o fim da Guerra Fria. Muitos destes elementos da diáspora são frequentemente críticos da cena política nos seus países na África, que se tornou progressivamente mais draconiana e tornou difícil o regresso às suas famílias (26). Não é mera coincidência o fato de quatro dos principais países fornecedores de emigrantes destacados por Bigman serem os mesmos cujos expatriados estão sendo atualmente promovidos como a próxima onda na arte africana contemporânea. Por que enumerar estes áridos dados sociológicos? Porque, tendo sugerido uma irônica história de relações entre os modernistas da diáspora e a utilização que fazem de imagens africanas, é também importante esmiuçar o contexto social de produção em que o atual grupo de artistas africanos da diáspora está mergulhado. Como fenômeno paralelo, como mudou a própria idéia de diáspora? Hoje em dia, o conceito de diáspora pode ver-se como incluído entre um conjunto de palavras-chavão, como fronteira, criolização, transculturação, hibridismo, e outras, todas elas tentando descrever zonas de contacto intercultural e culturas transnacionais. Como exemplo da disseminação desta terminologia no interior do discurso popular e acadêmico, Clifford cita a definição móvel proposta na edição inaugural do jornal Diaspora: “O termo que antes designava a dispersão judaica, grega e armênia partilha o seu significado com um domínio semântico mais vasto, que inclui palavras como imigrante, expatriado, refugiado, trabalhador emigrante, comunidade exilada, comunidade ultramarina, comunidade étnica…” (27) Devido à crescente facilidade de acesso às viagens aéreas e às telecomunicações, lugares geograficamente separados podem hoje, de maneira mais completa do que antes, estar envolvidos numa comunidade vital única: partes de Nova Iorque, por exemplo, podem considerar-se uma continuação da cultura transnacional das Caraíbas (28). A idéia daquilo que é a diáspora tornou-se consequentente mais difusa, e tem contaminado outros discursos. Na mesma medida em que as antigas e mais distantes conexões geográficas vão sendo asseguradas, há múltiplas conexões entre múltiplas histórias culturais que se vão combinando de novas maneiras no seio dos lugares móveis das diásporas de hoje. Entre os mais jovens membros das comunidades da diáspora, as práticas culturais e as formas de auto-identificação são mais cosmopolitas e têm uma inflexão mais globalizante como nunca antes, especialmente para aqueles “cuja socialização inicial se realizou no interior de correntes cruzadas de mais do que um domínio cultural, e cujas atuais formas de expressão cultural e de identidade são muitas vezes selecionadas, sincretizadas e elaboradas de forma auto-consciente a partir de mais do que uma herança cultural” (29). Isto tornou-se em parte possível, segundo Robin Cohen, porque, ao passo que anteriormente a cidadania de uma pessoa nos estados modernos assumia precedência legal sobre outras formas de filiação, nesta “era da globalização” as obediências da diáspora são mais abertas e mais aceitáveis (30). Deverá notar-se no entanto que, enquanto parte de uma cultura internacional de raiz ocidental, os artistas da diáspora muitas vezes relacionam-se com a sua própria cultura histórica como se ela fosse “outra”, primitivizando-a e tribalizando-a em termos que sejam “senso comum” na nova pátria. Estes artistas estão aqui e agora e em parte alguma. Estão temporalmente presentes e portanto contemporâneos, mas estão espacialmente sempre em trânsito, sem uma base, e duplamente alienados (31). A condição da diáspora, note-se, não é característica apenas de grupos marginalizados ou das chamadas comunidades de cor residentes no seio do Ocidente. É crucial sermos claros quanto a este ponto, uma vez que a vasta maioria dos movimentos populacionais internacionais durante toda a época moderna, apesar da percepção popular em contrário, tem sido européia. Como nota Cohen: “No período entre 1500 e 1914 qualquer coisa como 60 a 65 milhões de europeus participaram em migrações internacionais, comparados com os cerca de 15 milhões de migrantes intercontinentais africanos e asiáticos a migração forçada de africanos através do tráfico de escravos. Mesmo no período de 1945 a 1975, quando a Europa se tornou uma zona de destino importante, o número daqueles que deixaram a Europa para irem para outros continentes constituiu cerca de metade do total global de migrantes intercontinentais. Esta centralidade é, naturalmente, algo irônica quando se sabe que os movimentos nativistas e racistas que se multiplicaram nos países europeus durante a década passada procuram representar a Europa como um continente fora do tempo, estável, imperturbado, ameaçado por hordas de imigrantes estrangeiros, especialmente os de pele negra, castanha ou amarela” (32). Não é apenas “algo irônico”, naturalmente, que aqueles cuja manifesta diferença, e cujo estatuto social como concorrência econômica, é tão prontamente denunciada pela cor da pele, sejam escolhidos pelos neotradicionalistas e nativistas como bodes expiatórios do seu próprio sentimento de desilusão com o mundo moderno. Não foi a disseminação dos povos e dos ideais culturais europeus durante a moderna expansão imperial e colonial do ocidente que mostrou o caminho à posterior contra-resposta de africanos, caribenhos e outros, vindos das ex-colônias para o Ocidente? Ao contrário da presença colonial em África, que procurava refazer o mundo impondo a dominação política ocidental e revendo os costumes locais (33), a resposta e o regresso dos súditos ex-coloniais para o Ocidente caracterizou-se sobretudo pela insinuação de outro povo e de outras idéias a partir do interior (34). Iain Chambers descreveu esta situação como uma desestabilização da dicotomia colonial do nós e eles: “De uma parte qualquer chegam os ‘eles’ que se recusam a continuar ‘eles’, mas que ao mesmo tempo recusam tornar-se em ‘nós’ simplesmente; ou seja, que se recusam quer a renegar as ‘raízes’ ou ‘rotas’ que tornam um ‘lá’ também num ‘cá’ (35). Exatamente na mesma medida em que a viagem das linguagens visuais e verbais para fora das fronteiras geográficas da Europa historicamente desprovincializaram a Europa (36), a alteração semântica dos códigos ocidentais alterou de modo permanente tanto as ex-colônias como os antigos colonizadores, para o melhor ou para o pior. A este propósito, Salman Rushdie observou provocativamente que o Inglês, “já não uma língua inglesa, cresce agora de muitas raízes; e aqueles que antes colonizou estão a abrir no interior da língua vastos territórios para si próprios” (37). Se quisermos estender a diáspora até aos seus limites teóricos, a condição pode ser lida inclusive como um testemunho visível da própria condição humana universal. Dessa perspectiva, o fenômeno social da diáspora, e a experiência da marginalidade, são metáforas universais da configuração psicológica do indivíduo, especialmente na crescentemente dramática intersecção das culturas do mundo de hoje. Esta abordagem baseia-se numa adaptação aos estudos pós-coloniais de conceitos psicanalíticos lacanianos acerca da natureza dividida da subjetividade humana, que é perpetuamente perdida numa viagem de autodescoberta e de auto-invenção. Como Chambers escreve: “O sentimento do migrante de ser desenraizado, de viver entre mundos, entre um passado perdido e um presente não integrado, é talvez a metáfora que melhor se adapta a esta condição (pós) moderna. Isto põe em relevo o tema da diáspora, não só negra, mas também judaica, indiana, islâmica, palestina, e conduz nos ao processo pelo qual as margens anteriores agora se dobram para o centro” (38). Noutra ocasião, Chambers desenvolve a idéia de que a arte é um lugar potencialmente privilegiado para uma abertura no espírito da diáspora das representações políticas e sociais, especialmente dado o seu papel na desestabilização e conseguinte reconstituição do significado das imagens de todos os dias. É através da arte, afirma, que: as idéias sobre nós próprios, sobre a nossa democracia, a nossa cidadania, a nossa identidade, são historicamente radicalizadas e transmutadas em processos temporais. É aqui que elas se tornam questões abertas e vulneráveis à jornada da interpretação, à interrupção de uma interrogação corrente, temporal… Qualquer narrativa… torna a história universal que muitos de nós pensam viver, mais localizada, limitada, instável (39). Duplo Privilégio e Duplo Fardo Embora seja importante ter presente esta visão profundamente metafórica da condição da diáspora como uma espécie de atitude crítica privilegiada, gostaria de contrapor que na prática quotidiana é precisamente devido à sua visível diferença racial que certas comunidades da diáspora continuam a ser responsabilizadas por um desenraizamento social que de fato é largamente partilhado. No seio do Ocidente, os membros da diáspora africana são um testemunho visível permanente da atual condição global (como o são outros do Terceiro Mundo), e como tal estão numa situação de certo modo privilegiada para a representar, no discurso político e social. Poderíamos ir mais longe e dizer que se espera deles, por parte do público em geral, incluindo os membros das suas próprias comunidades, que representem – sirvam de ilustração, representem fisicamente, defendam politicamente – a atual condição de globalização e de pós-modernidade. Foi devido a este oneroso fardo racial de auto-representação que Kobena Mercer e Paul Gilroy sugeriram, no contexto da arte negra britânica, que a longa história de expectativas em relação à “responsabilidade social do artista (negro)” tem de ser posta em causa. Ao passo que para Locke este fardo tradicional pesando sobre os artistas negros era uma exigência, uma honra até, para Mercer e Gilroy este peso representacional é visto mais como uma maldição: continuamente a começar desde o início, e a representar o mundo negro (da diáspora) como se fosse monolítico, na sua totalidade, permanentemente (40). Em 1999, um grupo selecionado de jovens artistas africanos, todos com menos de quarenta anos, foi convidado a participar numa série de exposições e de simpósios sob o título de “Cry of My Birth” no Art Institute de Chicago (41). Os organizadores pretendiam que o evento abrisse novas maneiras de pensar a África e a sua arte naquilo que eles batizaram como esta “época pós-geográfica”. Curiosamente, dos artistas incluídos – Siemon Allen, Ghada Amer, Moshekwa Langa, Julie Meheretu, e Fatima Tuggar – nenhum vivia em África há muitos anos. Confirmando singularmente o estudo de Bigman, acima citado, dos quatro países cujos naturais dispõem de maior aceitação no Ocidente, os artistas de “Cry of My Birth” eram apresentados como sendo “sul-africanos, egípcios, etíopes e nigerianos”, mas não como membros da diáspora, quando na realidade todos o eram (42). Trata-se de alguns dos melhores artistas hoje em atividade, e a premissa da exposição era potencialmente desafiadora, e no entanto… era representativa de uma vasta tendência nas exposições de arte contemporânea africana, que se repete crescentemente a partir de meados da década de 1990. Estas exposições enquadram os artistas, por vezes apesar do manifesto conteúdo dos seus trabalhos, dentro dos limites do discurso identitário (43). E privilegiam os membros da diáspora como representantes de África. As críticas de Mercer e de Gilroy da representação negra poderiam ser adaptadas à prática do presente grupo de artistas africanos contemporâneos. A arte deles é duplamente privilegiada e duplamente sobrecarregada. A sua condição de transnacionais dá-lhes um melhor acesso às estruturas internacionais de formação e de exposição, e também vêem em dois mundos, à maneira há muito proposta por Du Bois. A visão do mundo que têm é assim privilegiada por ser mais circunspecta. A sua visibilidade é também maior do que a de muitos artistas residindo em África, uma vez que dispõem de um melhor acesso às plataformas de exposição permitidas pelo circuito (sobretudo orientado para o Ocidente) das bienais e das exposições internacionais (44). Ainda assim, têm de carregar um fardo pela entrada deles no mundo da arte se dar em grande parte sob condição de enunciarem manifestamente, e literalmente, uma qualquer versão da sua identidade africana na arte que produzem. Como resultado disso, carregam igualmente o fardo das expectativas do público de que atuem através da sua obra como interlocutores por toda a África, mesmo que eles próprios tenham uma visão crítica sobre determinadas situações no continente. Os Objetos da Diáspora “O que agora se passa politicamente é como um espelho daquilo que sempre se passou em mim próprio, porque sou um híbrido do Ocidente e do Oriente”, diz Ghada Amer, uma artista de 38 anos, nascida no Egito, que viveu em França desde os 11 anos e se mudou para Manhattan há quatro anos. “É um choque de civilizações que manifestamente não se compreendem uma à outra. Toda a minha vida vivi com essas contradições.”… “Não quero que vejam a minha obra como a obra de “o outro”, diz. “É a coisa mais insultuosa que poderia acontecer” (45). thumb|left|200px|Ghada Amer, Private Rooms Uma opinião partilhada por muitos artistas africanos da última geração da diáspora – os que tiveram sucesso no circuito artístico – é a de que a sua obra é uma critica ao próprio fardo da representação, que é também a condição da sua visibilidade. A diáspora é o objeto da prática artística destes artistas, o que está em questão e o material de construção, mais do que uma estável posição de onde falar acerca da sua perspectiva. O espaço aberto através da arte desta nova diáspora é um espaço de questionamento, um espaço onde é possível objetar contra as concepções de identidade redutoras. Ghada Amer, uma artista cujas pinturas e instalações se situam na vanguarda desta tendência, desafia decididamente tanto a moderna versão fundamentalista do Islam no seu país natal (Egito) como a noção essencialista mais global de “trabalho de mulheres” (Figs. 3, 4). Amer recusa-se a desempenhar o papel do “outro” para o seu público, ao mesmo tempo que não questiona a existência do outro para além das projeções eurocêntricas, como a duvidosa formulação de Samuel Huntington de um pretenso “choque de civilizações” (46). Em contrapartida afirma-se como um “híbrido”, o único interlocutor possível entre mundos, jogando assim nos dois tabuleiros. Amer está bem consciente de como o estereótipo “artista muçulmana” a ajudou a “conquistar um público”, mas tem também consciência de que tal plataforma acaba por ser uma armadilha – um jogo perigoso (47). Assim, invoca uma posição estratégica, delimitando provisoriamente o terreno intermédio da subjetividade, o que permitiu que o seu trabalho artístico fosse uma crítica das construções populares ocidentais e islâmicas/africanas sobre o gênero e a sexualidade. Depois de ter vivido em Paris durante cerca de vinte anos, Amer devia ser considerada uma artista francesa mais do que qualquer outra coisa, apesar de ainda não lhe ter sido concedido a nacionalidade francesa (48). Mas a arte que realiza, como a sua personalidade pública, é híbrida e reúne múltiplas tendências/movimentos artísticos, incluindo o minimalismo, a arte conceptual, o expressionismo abstrato, a arte feminista dos Anos 60, a arte feminista bad-girl dos anos 80, e a sensibilidade do texto-imagem da arte islâmica (49). Tem sido proposto um número aparentemente inesgotável de variações e de abordagens críticas por artistas africanos que adotaram a diáspora como objeto da sua arte: Yinka Shonibare com a sua homenagem e maliciosa recontextualização dos tecidos estampados holandeses do comércio africano; Meshac Gaba com o seu extravagante Museu de Arte Africana Contemporânea, que usa a irrisão conceptual para desferir alfinetadas na idéia “Magiciens de la terre” do artista ingênuo africano, e nos artistas que a promovem; Rotimi Fani-Kayode com a sua sensual adesão ao olhar apaixonado pelo masculino, no contexto de uma prática fotográfica visando reconfigurar intelectualmente o ritual sagrado yoruba; e ainda outros exemplos que o catálogo da exposição Looking Both Ways (“Das Esquinas do Olhar”) ilustra. Até que ponto estará também uma arte semelhante “aderindo à marginalidade”, como acontece no fenômeno descrito por Gayatri Spivak, em que estudantes de cor em ascensão aprendem a falar (apenas) para e sobre si próprios de uma maneira que confere poder mas que em última análise limita aqueles que supostamente se representam a si próprios? (Um exemplo corrente: em qualquer mesa-redonda, esperase de um estudante afro-americano que dê a perspectiva “da comunidade”, mas não é ouvido sobre mais nada). É muito frequente (seja qual for o lado da mesa em que nos encontremos) interiorizarmos isso inconscientemente como um dever, tanto quanto como se nos fosse imposto (50). Nesta perspectiva, será o hibridismo ou a diáspora o novo essencialismo para a identidade, e será o artista pós-colonial o novo “outro”? Será que aquilo que há só uma década aqueceu a cena contemporânea, e desarrumou as idéias antiquadas ou rígidas de “nós” e de “o outro”, começou agora a esfriar numa nova língua franca para a arte, como Gerardo Mosquera recentemente sugeriu? (51) O público hoje em dia espera que os artistas anunciem a sua “fronteiridade” do mesmo modo que a geração anterior tinha de representar uma “africanidade” que validasse o seu trabalho para um público internacional (52). E, tal como já afirmei, este puzzle pode parecer hoje tão urgente porque o próprio Ocidente é uma zona de fronteira tão entrecruzada. A arte marca a fronteira Se voltarmos ao ponto onde começamos, a carte de séjour, vemos que Toguo está criticamente consciente quer do caráter ilusório do sonho de realização no centro europeu, quer das muito reais recompensas que esperam aqueles cidadãos africanos que sabem mexer-se dentro do sistema e encontrar nele um lugar para si (53). O carimbo de visto de Toguo, convertido numa hábil peça de escultura africana em madeira, funciona a vários níveis ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, desacredita o preconceituoso sistema internacional de controles fronteiriços, que perpetuamente aponta o africano (negro) como suspeito e potencialmente criminoso, como oposto ao emigrado trabalhador e idealista que ele ou ela provavelmente são. Por outro, representa os dois lados de um preconceito cultural eurocêntrico corrente (ele próprio bastante ingênuo) segundo o qual aquilo que é real e autêntico em África e na sua diáspora será sempre fantástico, primitivo, feito à mão, e facilmente transportável. (Ghada Amer, Private Rooms ) A arte de Toguo tem presente também outro preconceito eurocêntrico, que atua ao nível do mundo mercantil internacional de elite da arte contemporânea, cuja carte de séjour de acesso à corrente dominante é um método estético circunspecto que se inspira na moda das instalações de arte e propõe uma crítica da construção identitária. A escultura de Toguo é a marca da fronteira política e econômica entre a Europa e a África, que é confundida demasiadas vezes (e por razões puramente ideológicas) com uma fronteira entre mundos culturais mutuamente incompatíveis. De maneira inteligente, o objeto artístico de Toguo situa-se literal e seguramente no meio dos dois – mas é um canhão disparando perigosamente rajadas simbólicas nos dois sentidos. Não será a própria arte uma espécie de visto de residência temporária entre mundos políticos, geográficos e temporais supostamente distintos? A chave aqui talvez seja uma nova ênfase na mobilidade do local de enunciação, tanto quanto o objeto de enunciação. Lembro-me de há dez anos me ter chamado a atenção uma entrevista entre Thomas McEvilley e Tamessir Dia na qual o artista falava de pinturas que não podia expor na Costa do Marfim (onde vivia), com medo da censura oficial, mas que iria mostrar em Veneza e em Nova Iorque (54). Há algum tempo que Rotimi Fani-Kayode referiu que as suas fotografias, devido ao conteúdo decadente ocidental que lhes é atribuído, não seriam provavelmente muito bem recebidas se fossem expostas na Nigéria (55). A plataforma internacional que permite a esta recente geração de artistas africanos expor as suas obras abriu-lhes a possibilidade de serem críticos quanto ao modo como a África é vista tanto no seu país como no estrangeiro (seja qual for um e outro). Embora o panorama histórico tenha mudado, e a retórica de “civilizar os nossos irmãos e irmãs africanos” tenha sido limada, estes artistas representam uma continuidade da diáspora com as idéias propostas nos anos 20 por Locke, e antes dele por Du Bois. A questão crucial nos nossos dias é a seguinte: será a arte como uma carte de séjour simbólica de uma abertura radical, ou será antes um certificado de dependência da fronteira? Estes artistas que têm a diáspora como objeto, e como objeção, estão, com o seu trabalho, em posição de comentar o mundo, hoje, de maneiras que podem ser bastante esclarecedoras – para todos nós. Quanto àqueles que trabalham ainda no continente africano, mas que não fazem ainda parte da elite crítica transnacional, e àqueles cuja arte visa outros objetos além da “africanidade” ou da diáspora, a luta por uma imagem continua. :O presente texto foi originalmente publicado em Laurie Ann Farrell (ed.), Looking Both Ways. Art of the Contemporary African Diaspora, Nova Iorque, Museum for African Art, 2003. categoria:Escritos de John Peffer categoria:Afrofuturismo categoria:Escritos de Rizoma